The Naughty List
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Finn tells Rachel that she's not on his naughty list and Rachel is inspired to fix that. Finchel oneshot. Rated M for smuttiness.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee nor do I own anything related to it, unfortunately.

**Author's notes: **This was inspired by an old Christmas promo that I had never seen until today. It gave me ideas and well, I had to write it. This is a one-shot story, bien sur! Apologies if there are slight spelling/grammar mistakes, this wasn't beta'd. Please read and review!

* * *

Rachel Berry was getting naughty. Not the 'I'm unhappy with this 64th attempt at achieving a perfect Myspace video update, let me forgo brushing my teeth for one night' kind of naughty. The 'Rachel Berry is about to become the object of her desire's every fantasy' kind of naughty. Oh yes, Rachel Berry was about to give Finn Hudson the best Christmas present ever. One that he would _never_ forget.

Her anxiety levels had risen considerably after a rather disconcerting conversation that she'd had with Finn just a few days before. It was near Christmas time and although she was a proud Jewish girl, she did realize that the majority of her peers did not indulge in seven days of gift giving and all the traditions that came with Hanukkah. They restricted their celebrations to one day only, which she thought was rather sad, however, maybe it made them appreciate their time together more. Rachel wasn't exactly sure, but she was well versed in the ways of childhood Christmas traditions, including the writing of a letter to Santa and the so called 'naughty and nice' list. So when she had seen Finn writing something down on a piece of paper, she had made an innocent joke that he was writing a letter to Santa.

"Actually," Finn replied, "I'm writing down the people that I want to remember to give gifts to." He accompanied this with a warm smile, seated at his favorite spot in school the seat at the drum set in the choir room.

"I better be on the nice list. There's not a naughty bone in my body," she replied, her smile beaming brighter than ever, quite proud that she had been a model for good behavior over the course of the last year. She _was,_ after all, Rachel Berry.

"Oh, that's true," he chuckled, looking up at her briefly. "That's too bad, actually."

"Why?" Rachel inquired, her face falling instantly as concern burned through her like a wildfire. Was it not proper to be good anymore? Why hadn't someone sent her the memo?

"I'm only giving things to people on the naughty list," he smirked.

Anyone else could have told her that he was merely joking, because her name was actually the _first_ on his list, however, Rachel was too busy remembering the number of her therapist to actually pick up on that. "Well I can be naughty! What if I don't brush my teeth before bed?"

Even as it was leaving her mouth, she knew that it was a dumb thing to say. That wasn't naughty, it was _gross_, and Finn responded to her stupid and demeaning statement in kind. "Well what if I don't floss?" she added, as if that was supposed to fix the problem. At which point, Finn had given her the 'she's lost it' eyes once again and told her that he'd put her on the maybe list.

The maybe list would _not_ do. She did not want to languish in her misery for exactly four more days until she figured out whether or not Finn thought she was worthy of receiving a gift on Christmas. She _needed_ to get on his naughty list, but how?

Egging his house seemed wholly inappropriate and counter-productive to her goal, as she was rather sure that it would upset him. Not to mention that she was a vegan and the mere thought of all the baby chicks that would be killed thanks to her was _not_ something that she wanted to deal with. She would have nightmares for weeks and not even a gift from Finn would be able to fix that. And it was a well known fact that a good night's sleep was necessary to maintaining one's vocal cords. And without her voice, Rachel Berry was nothing.

The sense of melancholia that swept over her was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Truthfully, she knew it was a little pathetic to be thrown so off kilter by the thought of not receiving a present from a silly boy who probably didn't even realize that she cared about him or worse, that she was _in love_ with him. A deep depression settled over her, one that could only be cured with vegan ice cream and movies of the most cheesy, comedic sort. Which was how she came to be seated on her bed, clutching a pillow and watching _Mean Girls._

Truthfully, Rachel thought that it was a horrendous movie...horrendously funny. It made her laugh because she recognized the Mean Girls in her very own Glee Club. Regina George was Quinn Fabray, the awful head bitch in charge. Santana Lopez was Gretchen, only her father hadn't invented the Toaster Strudel. She walked around the school like he had though. And Brittany (what was her last name?) was clearly Karen. She had heard Brittany say that the square root of four was rainbows just last week. Clearly, the girl was of a similar mental aptitude as Karen. Sometimes, she liked to think of herself as a Cady Heron. She wanted nothing more than to be accepted by the popular cheerleaders, to belong to something. Sure, in the world of Glee Club she kind of belonged, but only in the way that Cady belonged to the Plastics. She was always the outsider. It was even perfect that Finn was like Aaron Samuels. Ex-boyfriend of the popular cheerleader and her secret crush. Once, she had even asked him for help with her vocals just for the sake of spending more time with him. This movie resembled her life in more ways than she really cared to think about.

Mumbling to herself as she took another spoonful of ice cream, Rachel smiled as the Christmas portion of the film came on. That was probably her favorite scene, simply because Jason deserved to get kicked with a radio. Clearly, according to her view of things, Noah Puckerman was Jason. He hadn't asked if she wanted her muffin buttered but he might as well have and he was clearly blind or stupid not to have realized that Santana liked him. Humming along with the music under her breath, Rachel smiled as Cady saved the day with her flawed though tolerable rendition of the rest of the song. And then, as Aaron Samuels smiled as her, the solution to her problems came at her like the swarms of fans who would ask for her autograph after she won her first Tony award.

Mean Girls had given her her answer. When Finn said that he only gave presents to _naughty_ people, clearly, he was sending her some kind of hidden innuendo. She had found the answer to her problems. She, the Cady Heron of WMHS, was going to give Finn, her Aaron Samuels, a Christmas gift a la Plastics. Only without the radio kicking part because there was simply no way that she was going to be trouncing around in a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit while Noah Puckerman was watching, and she doubted that the Cheerios would agree to aid her in this mission anyways. No matter. Rachel preferred having the spotlight shining on herself exclusively, anyways.

And so her plan formulating began. The next day, she went out to the mall and found herself a rather _generous_ Mrs. Claus outfit. Not a perfect replica of the _Mean Girls_ outfit but close enough. Finn would just have to deal with the fact that the skirt was replaced by a set of red tanga panties. He would just have to deal with it. She spent her afternoon perfecting the rather simple choreography and she had even added in a few things just to _spice things up a bit_. She had made a trip to get some tinsel and mistle toe, and she had walked in the cold to set up. It was admittedly harder than she had anticipated to get the ladder to stay grounded in the snow, but she had done it and she had spent a large part of her evening setting up for the night's activities. She had even taken it upon herself to purchase a box of condoms with a special green foil wrapper, just to add a little festive kick to things. There had also been colored ones, but she thought that that might be taking things a little too far.

Luckily, she knew that Finn had practice and stayed out late on Thursday nights, and his mother worked the night shift at the hospital so she would have time to do everything she planned to do. Admittedly, the cowboy wallpaper was somewhat of a distraction from the silver, green, and red tinsel that she had placed in random places on his walls (okay, well maybe they weren't placed _totally_ randomly, but she had decided to let that one little piece of mistle toe deviate by 0.1 centimeter. She doubted he would notice, or that he would care anyways. It wasn't her fault that she had just barely enough thumb tacks to finish. There were 98 in the box and she had very clearly bought one that said _100 tacks_. She was planning to write a formal letter of complaint to the company and demand that she be refunded for the two tacks which she did not receive). However, it would have to do. She didn't have time to steam it off and paint the walls white. Examining herself in the full-length mirror in the corner of his room after she had changed, Rachel smiled. She looked good, even she could admit that to herself. Adjusting her Santa hat slightly on her head, angling it more, Rachel heard the door open and smiled at the sound of Finn's voice singing Christmas carols to himself. She felt like she was being let in on some kind of secret, and it was kind of thrilling.

Making her way quietly to his bed, Rachel took a deep, calming breath as she glanced up at the mistletoe hanging above her, a wide smile on her face as he came up the steps. She had closed the door mostly so that he would have to push it open and see her. Kind of like unwrapping a present. He let out a loud yell and jumped back a little as the door pushed open, out of fright because clearly he was not expecting someone to be in his room. However, when he seemed to notice that she was in his room, and with what she was wearing, the wrapped boxes in his hands dropped to the floor and he let out a noise that honestly, sounded a bit like a dying horse, but she guessed it was supposed to be a good thing given how far his jaw had dropped at the sight of her.

Rachel's face instantly turned as red as her outfit and bit on her lip. Admittedly, she hadn't anticipated his reaction to be quite so _excited_. "Rachel what are you – I mean – what are you doing here, in my bed in... _that_?" Finn stammered. She frowned as he pinched himself on the arm. What was he doing?

Rachel decided to ignore the odd pinching as she looked up at him, chewing on her lip. "Well, you said that you only gave presents to _naughty_ people, and I wanted to show you that I could be naughty. I...I don't want to be a maybe on your list," she admitted, her glance shifting as she looked at the floor.

"That was a joke, Rachel. I have your present right here, actually," he assured her, holding up a box with a name tag on it that was sure enough addressed to her.

"Oh," she blushed, suddenly feeling dumb that she had been worrying for nothing. "Well, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I would still like to give you your gift, if that's okay. At the very least, I am sitting under mistletoe, which means that as the only person in the house aside from myself, you are obligated to kiss me. Or else I am supposed to be cursed with bad luck, and I don't think you'd want that on your conscience, now would you?"

Finn swallowed and shook his head. "N-no." Watching him carefully, Rachel smiled as he very hesitantly moved over to his bed and leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft kiss at first, almost like he was scared that she wasn't real, so she took his face in her hands and deepened the kiss a little, smiling against his lips as his hand moved into her hair. There was none of the same chaste distance that he'd always kept when he was dating Quinn. It no longer felt like he was doing something that he shouldn't have been doing. It was just..._different_. Rachel wanted it to last longer, but if she was afraid that if things got too heated, he wouldn't get to see her planned performance and she would _not_ rest until he saw it.

"You smell like candy canes," he noted as she pulled away from him. She indeed did smell like candy cane. She had been planning to wear her signature scent, but, well, the perfume had been on sale and it was in a pink bottle...how was she supposed to resist that kind of Rachel Berry tailored marketing? Clearly, it was a purchase well made.

"Stay sitting," Rachel smiled, moving off the bed toward his CD player. She swore that she heard him utter something that sounded like 'mailman' behind her, but she was sure that she was wrong. He must have said 'marvelous', in reference to her flawless decorating. Well, mostly flawless. She wasn't going to forget about that 0.1cm. "Watch and enjoy. This performance is for _you,_" she grinned, pressing play on the CD player and turning back just in time to catch him gulping at her. Getting into pose, she smiled as she began singing and dancing to 'Jingle Bell Rock' and delivering, if she could be so bold as to say, a _flawless_ performance, ending with the little bit of the choreography she had changed, so that she ended with herself on Finn's lap. She ended it with a little "Merry Christmas, Finn" whispered into his ear that caused him to make that same noise again. Shifting a little on his lap, she pulled back and gave him a wide smile. "So, did I make your naughty list, then?"

Finn's mouth opened but all that was coming out was a string of incoherent noises, though she decided for the sake of everything, she was going to take it as a yes, given that he gave something that looked like a nod before his eyes settled right on her boobs. "Well good because there's...one more thing I'd like to give you. It's something I can only give to one person... and I really want that person to be you."

Finn's eyes widened as he seemed to catch on to what she was talking about. "Rach...are you sure? I mean, I'll still give you your present and everything if you're not, I promise."

Bringing her hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggle slightly, Rachel slid closer to him on his lap, pressing her knees into the bed gently as she leaned in to kiss him, a little more purposefully than before, removing her Santa hat and tossing it away before pulling back again. "Yes, I'm sure," she mumbled, pressing her knees into the mattress and rolling her hips a little against his, causing her to moan a little at the friction she'd created between their most intimate of places. She could feel Finn's arousal pressing against his jeans and it made her smile slightly, knowing that her display had obviously had its intended effect on him.

Kissing him forcefully, Rachel pushed him backward onto the bed, moving down with him as his arms came to her sides before moving over her side carefully, almost like he was afraid that she would change her mind. Pushing her hips into the mattress again, Rachel's lips parted slightly to let his tongue in as her lips pressed against his more, deepening the kiss. Her tongue pushed against his as it moved into her mouth, one of his hands sliding up her back to the back of her head, keeping her close to him as their tongues tangled together and their kiss grew more heated. Rachel's skin started tingling as his hand slid up her top, the callouses of his fingers running over her stomach. She let out a soft moan into his mouth as her eyes closed, her own hands sliding under his shirt, pushing it up as she explored the toned muscles of his stomach and chest.

Breaking the kiss long enough to pull his shirt up and over his head, Rachel gasped as Finn flipped them over, pressing himself against her. He let out a small groan, which made her smile, as he shifted a little, leaning down to press soft kisses along her neck and down the outline of the dip her red top. Rachel's hand moved to tangle in his hair, gripping it as she felt her temperature rising and her breathing became slightly irregular. Moaning a soft "Finn" as his hands pushed up her top, Rachel let go of his hair and raised her arms, arching her back so Finn could peel off her shirt. The way he licked his lips made her blush and she suddenly felt self-conscious being in her undies in front of him. "You're gorgeous," he smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting him slide it down her arms and moaning as he pressed soft kisses in the gentle dip between her breasts, her eyes opening suddenly as his tongue darted out to flick one of her nipples. "Oh Finn..." she moaned, as his mouth closed around it, sucking on her breast with a low chuckle as one of his hands moved up to pinch her other nipple.

Finn's hands and mouth felt far better than she could have ever imagined they would feel and the way his hands were caressing her skin, like he was trying to memorize every small detail was driving her crazy. She felt a wetness building between her thighs, causing her to moan and buck her hips against his involuntarily. Finn let out what she was sure was a growl and she looked down at him briefly. He looked up at her with a smile before bringing his lips up to hers and kissing her roughly, one of his hands sliding down between them to rub her softly through her panties. Rachel had never felt anything like the feelings he was causing her to feel. She arched against him, moaning as her hands moved to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it out of his belt loops, before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down his hips a little and watching as he kicked them off, revealing his Santa Claus boxers underneath. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at that, which caused Finn to smile against her lips. "What? It's Christmas time," he blushed, before kissing her again.

Rachel moved his hand to the waistband of her panties, pushing his fingers a little, almost to give him the sign that she was sure about what she was doing, a silent reassurance that she wanted this. Which she did. Badly. She'd never felt anything close to what Finn was making her feel and she wanted to know what it would feel like to have him inside of her. She was slightly apprehensive about the pain, but Rachel Berry was nothing if not a trooper and she had resolved to fight through it. Biting her lip as Finn pulled back a little to pull off her underwear, she closed her eyes as his eyes scanned her naked body closely, taking in every detail. "Sweet baby Jesus," he mumbled. Rachel bit her tongue to avoid mentioning that it was probably not the best context in which to use Jesus' name, considering that she was pretty sure that Jesus was not alright with pre-marital sex. But she had the distinct feeling that that would ruin the mood, so instead, she opened her eyes and moved to push down his boxers, her eyes widening as he sprang out of his boxers. He was very..._big_ and she wondered if he would even fit. Gulping a little as he reached into his drawer, she wondered if he would even fit and how much, exactly, this would hurt. When she was in need of a little _personal time_, she could barely fit two fingers in without hurting herself and Finn was a lot bigger and wider than two of her tiny fingers.

However, she was pulled out of her hesitations at the sound of his chuckling. "What's this?" he asked, as he pulled out the condom she had put in there (she had been quite relieved that he had some in there, but the box was closed, meaning that they were unused).

"Well, I thought we should keep with the festive theme," she blushed, taking the condom wrapper from him and tearing it with her teeth, tossing the wrapper on the nightstand before rolling the condom onto him, smiling a little as he moaned quietly. She was quite proud of herself. _She_, Rachel Berry, was making Finn Hudson moan and want her. Biting her lip as he shifted above her, positioning himself at her entrance, Rachel inhaled sharply, causing him to look up at her.

"I promise I'll go slow and if you want me to stop, just tell me," he smiled. Rachel nodded and closed her eyes as he pushed into her a little, biting down on her lip. It hurt, and she felt a slight tear, but the pain was tolerable.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, looking down at her, visibly concerned.

Nodding, Rachel leaned up to kiss him gently. "Yes. Just go slowly," she pleaded, to which he responded with a nod as he pushed into her a little more. Rachel let out a small wince as she adjusted around him, before bucking her hips against his forcefully, taking him deep into her. She cried out a little, but she just wanted the pain to be over with. Finn looked down at her with a worried look on, but she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come down to a slight dullness. Shifting tentatively under him a little, she was surprised by the fact that while it still hurt a little her sudden shift had also made things feel really..._good._

"I think I'm okay. Just go slowly at first," she smiled, letting her eyes flutter shut again as Finn started to move inside of her, gently as she asked of him. At first it hurt a little, but soon the pain was replaced with intense pleasure, causing her to let out a loud moan, relaxing into the bed. Finn took it as a sign that he could move faster and Rachel cried out as he pushed into her, going a little deeper with every thrust as she stretched around him, feeling herself get wetter. "Finn, this feels so good," she whimpered, her arms moving to wrap around his shoulders, her fingers curling into his skin.

Finn's face moved up to bury in her neck as he moaned loudly. "So tight," he mumbled, as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, changing their angle a little, her eyes rolling back a little in her head as his hands slid down to her hips and he pulled her closer to him, pushing into her deeper.

"Oh my God," she cried, her back arching slightly as his thrusts grew faster. Her breathing was growing ragged and her temperature was rising more. Her other leg wrapped around his waist and Rachel shifted under Finn just slightly, crying out as he hit against her spot. "Oh Finn! Right there," she begged, eliciting a groan from Finn as he continued to thrust against her spot, her walls throbbing around him. "So close!" she cried, feeling him nod into her neck as he sucked and bit at her skin gently. Rachel arched her back more, her fingernails digging into her shoulder as she tightened around him suddenly, climaxing with a cry, moaning his name. "Oh Finn," she moaned, feeling him come after her, moaning as they came down from their high together, their breathing ragged as she melted back into the mattress and Finn collapsed with a moan on top of her chest.

Pushing a hand into his hair, Rachel smiled, holding him tightly to her. She had definitely made the right decision. She had never felt such intense pleasure as she had and she had never felt as connected to him as she did in that moment. "Merry Christmas, Finn," she smiled, kissing the top of his head before letting him loose and watching as he rolled off of her, nodding as he sat up and said that he would be right back.

Pulling the covers over herself, Rachel smiled and waited for him to return, smiling at him as he did. "So, have I earned my place on the naughty list?" she inquired with a bit of a smirk.

"Nope," Finn replied, pulling up the covers so he could climb into bed next to her, chuckling as she pushed her lip out in a diva-ish pout.

"Why not?" Rachel wondered, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Because, I've decided that you're my little Christmas angel, and angels are never naughty," he replied, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. Rachel smiled one of her trademark toothy grins that she reserved for when she was really, really happy.

"I think I can deal with being off the naughty list in that case," she chuckled, before biting her lip. "But does that still mean that I get my present?"

"Yes, you do."

"Can I have it now?"

"No, you can't," Finn replied, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Rachel whined, pushing her lip out into another pout and making puppy dog eyes.

"Because this way, I'll have an excuse to visit you on Christmas," he smiled. Rachel instantly let the matter drop, closing her eyes as she snuggled against him, sleep overtaking her quickly. A Christmas angel. Now why had she never thought of that?


End file.
